Staff att this office provide administrative coordination for all of the activities of ECOG, are responsible for protocol development, conducting all audits of member institutions, maintaining IRB and membership documentation, tracking publications, coordinating the semi-annual group meetings, and fiscal management. Effective May 1, 1995, the Operations Office moved to Frontier Science & Technology Research Foundation in Brookline, MA and combined of these two synthesis, and provides more comprehensive support to the Group. The Operations Office is able to meet the needs of the Group as it evolves, and will continue this effort in the next five years.